


Lost in Translation

by orphan_account



Series: Mismatched [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, IT'S THE MISMATCHED SEQUEL FULL OF MYSTERY AND ROMANCE AND TIME TRAVEL SHENANIGANS, M/M, McWriter McArthur Gabriel and Sammy are also in this coz I cant get rid of my babs just yet!, Multi, eyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You passed my test, good jobbut after one test you study for another.After the events of mismatched Alexander is faced with a new threat, or at least he thinks he is as the mysterious figure disappears before his eyes. But as she stated herself, there will be one test after another until you pass this year.=) Mise atá ann





	1. Chapter 1

“Interesting.” Alexander deadpanned, his body moving forward in a strange daze he was unsure that he was controlling or not. But that was besides the point, he bent over almost robotically and lifted the bayonet from the ground, he grabbed the strap attached to it and slung it over his shoulder before turning his heel back to the ladder and climbing up to the third-last step.

“anois, táimid ag staidéar a.” He spoke in a language he had honestly never heard before, or even thought of speaking, but the meaning was clear in his head. 

_Now, we study_

He glanced around the room, grinning wide as he spotted the mostly intoxicated group huddled around the bartender, yelling amongst each other and hooting something about shots. Interesting. He examined his options, taking note of the fact that Eliza, Washington and Thomas didn’t seem to be poisoned by the effects of alcohol, they seemed to have a close eye on the others though, it wouldn’t be too much of an issue to leave the building. 

“am seó.” Alex grinned, climbing out of the cellar and closing it silently behind him, he mapped out his escape in his mind, why he was planning to escape was unsure, all he knew is that he needed out, as soon as humanly possible.

He moved quick, insanely quick for just returning to a different body, he wordlessly drifted across the floor, eyes darting around for any kind of threats, none detected, score. He slid over to the doors and pushed them open effortlessly and slipped out of the building unnoticed, smiling smugly as he whistled an unfamiliar tune, stepping out into the crowded streets and stepping through the city.

“Well if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton.” a voice chimed, Alexander groaned absent-mindedly, turning his heel to face no one other than Aaron Burr.

“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr.” Alexander started, knowing the other man’s response off by heart.

“Sir” they said in unison, Alexander and Burr both let out light hearted chuckles as Alexander readjusted the bayonet on his back, Aaron payed no attention to the weapon and assumed it as some kind of defense since the king was meeting with them and such.

“How’ve you been, sir? Haven’t heard from you since you got shot back in Yorktown.” Burr asked, shuffling in place, Alexander bit his lip.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I feel like a new man.” Alexander shrugged as the rest of his response, Aaron seemed pleased.

“It seems as if you are using my advice well, I hope we can converse a bit more another time, but I’m going to see by Theodosia in court, she’s issuing a divorce.” He smiled, Alexander had heard little of this Theodosia, but he remembered the name from when him and Burr chatted during his wedding with Eliza, it made him happy to hear Burr was letting a bit of himself out for once.

“That’s wonderful, congratulations, I wish you and her the best of luck, tell her I said hello!” Alexander smiled, holding out a hand for Burr to shake, he did so and the two parted ways, Alexander slipping back into his fuzzy train of thought as he continued to walk down the streets until he arrived at a home.

 _Déan staidéar_

He hadn’t even noticed the fact that the little stone home was in the middle of nowhere, it was in the outskirts of the actual outskirts of Manhattan, like living in a box inside of another box, the one you really didn’t want to open or get near for that matter, but there he was, in front of this Déan staidéar place, unlocking the door with a key he didn’t know he had and entering the place.

“What the hell…” The walls were lined with Bayonets, there were mirrors scattered all over the place, he hadn’t seen a mirror in this day in age, he’d only seen them in 2017, it was eerie to see all of the ‘modern’ things in the house, a functional screwdriver, an oddly-shaped light bulb and a many, many stacks of papers, and he thought he wrote too much.

Alexander dropped the bayonet to the floor and removed his shoes and coat, hanging them up on the coat holder before taking to the papers immediately, what he saw confused him to say the least, sketches of cars with a bunch of angry writing on the sides, every single paper he picked up said ‘don’t forget’ on the back, each of them had a photo of something, a photo of a television or a computer or a stage.

One that bothered him even more was a sketch of three people, one of them he’d seen before, he was sure of it, no, he knew who it was, he knew the name and everything, it was somewhere in his brain but he couldn’t quite place it, it was like staring into a mirror, but it wasn’t him or Lin.

It was _her_ smiling wide with round slightly-chubby features, short stature, hair in a loose bun with a futuristic undercut on both sides, he could almost see the faded red in the hair, but it felt brighter, staring at it longer he could begin to see colour in his brain, bright red hair, not ginger, bright fire truck red, slightly-tanned skin with tiny freckles dotted in certain places.

“Mise atá ann” he whispered.

_It’s me._

Alexander quickly began to tremble, dropping the paper in front of him, he rushed to the mirror in a flash, staring blankly at what stared back at him, he looked like himself, but it wasn’t correct. His small stubble was gone, ginger hair had turned strawberry-blonde with dull ginger roots, and his dull grey-blue eyes had turned green.

Alexander yelped and fled the building in a hurry, picking up the bayonet without even noticing it as he left, the door slammed behind him as he ran through the muddy-grass flooding the outskirts of Manhattan. He made his way into the streets, glancing back and forth before running in a direction away from the bar, no, he went straight to the Schuyler Mansion. 

“Mise atá ann”

Alexander slammed open the door to the mansion, rushing inside and looking around frantically for something, something that could explain this, he dropped the bayonet once he realized it was over his shoulder, backing away from the thing like it was a cursed, that’s when Philip Schuyler entered.

“Alexander?” Philip asked, concern written all over his features, Alex gulped before running over to the other man and hugging him desperately. 

“Alexander what’s wrong?” Philip asked, leaning into the hug gently, being over-aware of the fact Alexander was wearing a neck-brace.

“D-do I look different?” Alexander asked, pulling away from Philip and standing straight and tall, staring the man dead in the eyes, mr. Schuyler re-adjusted his glasses and inspected every feature of the younger man, his brow furrowed.

“What happened, Alexander?” Philip asked, realization spread across his face, his pupils shrunk to pinpricks as he cautiously approached Alexander.

“I-I don’t know, but you need to help me, please.” Alexander begged, Mr. Schuyler bit his lip before nodding. 

“I think we should go get Eliza, Peggy and Ange-” Alexander’s hands trembled as he cut in without command.

“NO!” He yelped, inching away from Philip like he was a serial killer.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that I’m so sorry, sir I think we should call them I don’t know where that came from!” Alexander apologized, re-approaching the other startled man.

“Alright, Alexander, do you want to stay here or come with me?” Philip asked, walking towards the coat hanger and grabbing his coat.

“I think it’s best I stay here…” Alexander admitted with a frown, Mr. Schuyler nodded before exiting the building, Alexander stumbled to the couch and collapsed there, his random spike of adrenaline finally subsiding, he could feel the same numb lack of control begin to flood him again, but he sat there and fought it.

“éirigh as!” Alex demanded in the new language. 

“Not when I’m so close Alexander!” The inhabitant protested, he stood up quickly and shakily, fighting the urge to return to Déan staidéar by rushing up the stairs and locking himself into Elizabeth’s bedroom, his hands fidgeting.

“Alexander open the door.” He spoke to himself.

“GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!” Alex screamed, kicking at the door in fury, this caused him to lose his focus, that’s when she took control again, unlocking the door and bolting downstairs in a rush of adrenaline.

“I’m so close Alexander Hamilton, I’m so close to home and you are not ruining this for me!” He spat in a strange accent, grabbing the bayonet and opening the door, running out into the streets with no more than a light coat. Alexander begged and pleaded for control once more but there was nothing, he seemed empty until familiar faces ran up to him.

“Alexander what’s going on?” Eliza asked, rushing over to him, he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the Schuylers, McWriter and John like a deer in headlights, he re-gained control and quickly dropped the bayonet again.

“I-I don’t know I saw a girl in the cellar and she shot the Bayonet- agus ní féidir liom a rialú mo ghníomhartha agus is eagal liom gur mian léi rud éigin a bhfuil tú guys agus-” Alexander didn’t even realize his slip into the other language until it was too late, he picked up the bayonet and bolted once more, John quickly turned on his heel and dashed after him with the Schuylers close behind.

“Alexander!” John called out, but he kept running, running all the way to Déan staidéar, outrunning the group in another manic spike of adrenaline, he entered the house and locked the door behind him then pulled a chair up to it to make sure it wouldn’t open if slammed into.

“What the hell are you doing!? Who are you!?” Alexander spat, causing himself to chuckle in response.

“Check your head.” he spoke, Alexander went blank, swimming through new thoughts he hadn’t had before, ones he was sharing with this spit-personality, with this figure, with this nightmare of a girl.

Aoife Mildew was the name she went under, he could tell somewhere inside of him that it was a fib, but it’d have to do.

“Alexander! Open the door please… Alexander open the door” John begged from outside, hoping the reference would calm him down. Aoife groaned in response and shoved another chair against the door as many knocks and slams sounded off from outside.

“Alexander, dear, what’s going on?” Eliza pleaded from the other side, but Aoife wasn’t giving up yet, or any time soon. Every movement that was made in his body was smooth and careful, there was no time for errors or distractions.

“Anois táimid ag staidéar a dhéanamh.”

_Now we study_


	2. Bí linn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a wild ride guys :DD

“Vanessa.” Lin deadpanned, sitting upright on the bed, his pupils shrunk to mere pinpricks as he spoke, it was late morning in the Miranda household, after the episode the two had slept in longer than they’d usually do, but Lin’s mind was still plagued with disgusting thoughts from the war and haunted by the same voice.

“You alright Lin?” Vanessa asked, sitting up on the bed quickly and resting a hand gently on his shoulder, this time pleased to see no flinch or any kind of recoil, Tobillo also lifted his head, a small jingle rang out from his collar as he did so,. 

“Something’s wrong.” He spoke, quickly getting out of the bed, in only a tank top and boxers, he shuffled into his slippers and exited the room, Vanessa sighing before going after him with Tobilo by her side.

“Lin, what’s wrong?” Vanessa tried, Lin simply shushed her before entering Seb’s room, Vanessa blinked in confusion at her paranoid husband. 

Vanessa saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a sleeping Sebastian, nothing had been touched or moved in the slightest, everything was normal. She crossed her arms and watched as Lin cautiously entered the room, his footsteps silent. 

“Where is that coming from?” Lin asked himself, searching around the room for something, Vanessa raised an eyebrow as he shuffled out of the room, then proceeded to enter their bedroom once more, this time entering the closet.

“Nope, you are not going up there.” Vanessa crossed her arms as he lowered down the ladder to the attic.

“Vanessa! There is a violin playing up there!” Lin whisper-shouted before stepping on the first step, Vanessa bit her lip before pulling him away from the ladder, instead she began to climb it, Lin frowning in concern as she reached the top of the ladder and climbed into the attic.

“What the hell…” Vanessa whispered, Lin was right… There was violin playing up here, the source of the music was in the corner a small Violin player was standing in the corner, fiddling away.

“Who the hell are you.” Vanessa ordered, stepping forward, cornering the figure who simply shrunk down at the sight of Vanessa, in fact it completely disappeared. 

Vanessa gulped and rushed out of the attic, there she found Lin, staring blankly. His head twisted unnaturally at Vanessa, she yelped and ran, but she couldn’t she was stuck, she couldn’t move. 

“Tell Anthony I said hello.” He spoke in a strange voice, Vanessa tried to scream, she couldn’t she was glued in place.

“Nessa?” Vanessa quickly shot out of her dream, knocking Lin in the head accidentally, Lin grunted and rubbed his head.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, Lin are you alright?” Vanessa scooched next to Lin and rubbed his head gently, he grumbled gently before looking her directly in the eyes.

“Congratulations, you just triggered a 1780 flashback.” Lin joked, Vanessa chuckled lightly, trying to push the events in her nightmare behind her.

“Lin, I’m never letting you touch the internet in your life again, I’ll take 10 dollar bill boy back.” Vanessa stuck her tongue out, Lin gave her a dramatic frowny face before tackling her into a hug.

“Seriously Nessa though, what happened? You kept asking who the hell someone was.” Lin asked, hugging her close, Nessa groaned.

“Had a nightmare, some person was playing fiddle in the attic.” She explained, chuckling at how funny it seemed now.

“Sorry.” Lin mumbled, Vanessa pushed his long hair back and held him closer.

“Isn’t your fault you dumbo, I’m just a bit shaken, by the whole experience, y’know? And last night and stuff when you wouldn’t let me touch you, I was nervous Lin, you’re so brave for fighting in Yorktown or wherever you fought and I’m proud of you but you’re a bit off and-” Lin quickly interjected her by planting a long kiss on her lips, she sunk right into it and the two stayed there, at least until Sebastian waddled in. 

“DADDY!” Seba screeched, the two pulled apart slowly and looked down at their son, Vanessa offering her arms up so she could pick the boy up, he quickly accepted the offer and got lifted onto the king-sized bed, giggling as he crawled over to Lin and gave him a big kiss on the nose, Lin chuckled and nuzzled back.

“Hi Sebby!” Lin smiled, hugging him close.

“I want pancakes!!!” Sebastian begged, Vanessa laughed as Lin handed Sebastian over and got off the bed in only his boxers and tank top, Vanessa almost cringed at the sight, it was so much like the dream.

“Alright, pancakes it is!” Lin exclaimed as the group waddled downstairs  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Anthony~!” Jasmine sung as she entered the living room with breakfast, Anthony smiled brightly as his girlfriend handed over his food, he thanked her with a kiss on the lips.

“What do you want to do today?” Jasmine asked, cuddling up next to him, the two leaned into each other as they ate.

“I- Do you mind just like, filling me in on stuff I missed, like news in the world?” Anthony shyly pushed his hair back, sheepishly biting his lip.

“Oh goodness, where do I even begin…” Jasmine smiled, no objections or anything, she just sat down and explained. That was until there was mention of a missing case being picked up again just down the street, he internally cursed at the sudden swarm of thoughts that flooded his head, everything around him went blank as a voice spoke in his head smoothly and sadistically. 

“Suimiúil ar conas tú cuimhneamh i gcónaí a fheiceáil go dom tar éis gach bliana seo.” She spoke, in the alleyway he had first saw the figure in, she was right, it had been years since the incident, but he’d never think of forgetting it. 

“Suimiúil conas a chonaic tú dom a fhágáil ar an aghaidh an domhain, chuaigh tú rud ar bith.”

_You did nothing_

She was right, he had done nothing. It was something he prayed he would have forgotten, it happened when he was only twelve, next to his Nana’s old home, a little girl had been playing on the rocks behind his school, he had went over to go join her when she had pulled out a broken mirror from behind the rocks and experimentally began to inspect it.

That’s when a gunshot blocked out his current objective, he ran for it, tripping over a small rock, that’s when he turned back to see the girl had been taken, taken by another girl with an object strapped to her back, but the way she was taken was too out of this world.

She was shoved straight into the mirror, Anthony had simply picked himself back up as the ‘kidnapper’ locked eyes with him, and spoke.

“She failed my test.” 

he had ran all the way home and curled into a ball on his bed, he’d never dare telling anyone about it, in fact he constantly mistook it for a dream. That was until now, something clicked in his mind.

_It’s her_

“DAMNIT.” Anthony shouted, out of nowhere, he stood up quickly before running out of the house quickly, Jasmine yelling after him, it was all drowned out as he ran down the block, it couldn’t have been torn down, he hoped to god it was still there.

“You slimy kidnapping son of a bayonet.” Anthony grumbled, keeping his pace fast and steady, only five blocks left, Jasmine had already lost him at this point. 

Only five blocks away was his old Nana’s home that he stayed at for his third year at school, right behind was the old kidnapping sight he’d never dared entering after the year was over.

“Damnit…” Anthony grumbled, he’d have to go into the current owner’s gate, he glanced ahead of him, where he spotted the home, score, the residents were away, or at least he assumed they were because of the lack of cars in the driveway. 

Anthony took no time to quickly jump the fence, making note of the fact that he was only wearing sandals, good job Anthony… Good job… He grimaced as he lept directly onto a small and sharp rock, but he shook it off, quickly running through the woods until he reached the old school grounds. The old building’s paint was cracking and it looked like if you even thought of poking it, it would collapse.

“Where the hell is it.” Anthony hissed, scanning the area for the picnic bench that he always avoided, right behind it was the entrance to the kidnapper’s domain as he dubbed it, it took him a good five minutes of pacing around the old rusty playground until he found it, he made no mind of the large overgrown grass that probably contained snakes or something as he lept over it, adrenalin coursing through his veins as he walked through the woods.

He lept over a few more rocks before he found his destination, it was a place he used to love visiting after school hours, two large trees had managed to support a gigantic rock up, he’d always pretend that he was Simba and that it was pride rock.

This is where it all went down… 

“mar sin anois tá tú anseo, cad a thagann chugainn?”

_What comes next?_

“I find the damn mirror.” Anthony told the voice, leaping up onto the rock like he was a child again, he dug through the copious amounts of leaves and cigarettes until he found any clues to where the mirror was.

The frame of the mirror was in front of him, glass was gone, Anthony didn’t fight the shivers that crawled up his spine as he picked it up, he hissed at the thought of a gunshot sounding off from behind him and being shoved into the mirror, but something about the thought was eerily calming to him.

“Morón tú”

Wow, the voice just insulted him, wonderful. He couldn’t blame the voice though, whomever’s it was, he paid little to no attention to it.

He stared blankly at the mirror for minutes, until he heard footsteps, that’s when he bolted again, zipping through the woods that he had memorized, there was a fence by the lake that was by the rock shaped like a slide, if he jumped that he would make it to another street and he’d be safe.

Anthony tucked the Mirror under his armpit as he dashed through the woods once more, there was the slide, there was the small lake where he used to catch frogs by, and…

“Go go go go go” He whispered to himself as he neared the fence, he quickly threw the mirror frame over it and then he threw himself over the fence, the footsteps behind him faded as he picked up the frame again and ran out onto the streets. 

This is when he noticed his phone buzzing, he quickly dove into the cover of an alley between two of the houses and took out the phone.

_Jazzy <3 (10+ missed calls) _

_> > Jazzy <3 [7:19]  
Anthony??????_

_> > Jazzy <3 [7:20]  
Anthony plz come back oml_

_> >Jazzy <3 [7:20]  
Answer me Anthony!_

_> >Jazzy <3 [7:25]  
I’m calling the cops, answer me dammit! _

Anthony cursed under his breath, now was not the time for the cops to be on his ass. 

“Ná freagra uirthi”

_Don’t answer her._

It was a direct order, and he listened to it, this voice, he could trust the voice, the voice would give him answers, the mirror would give him answers.

“Alright… Whoa lord, I’m actually doing this…” Anthony exhaled slowly, taking a moment to let this all settle in, he was running from the damn cops out of nowhere, under the influence of a voice that was almost teasing him.

Anthony sighed to himself and set the mirror down slowly, he took out his phone for a moment, ignoring the frantic texts from Anthony as he scrolled down his contact list.

_Calling Mackencheese_

“Anthony!?” Mackenzie screeched, picking up after the first ring.

“Yo.” Anthony responded, grabbing the mirror once more and holding it in one hand as he began to bolt down the street again, now with Mackenzie on the phone.

“Dude, Jasmine is spamming the group texts looking for you, where the hell are you!?” Mackenzie hissed, Anthony cringed at her tone of voice, it was so accusing.

“...Don’t know, just… Hear me out here-” Anthony started, trying to keep his breathing steady as he ran and talked.

“Anthony jesus christ how come you don’t know where you are!? Call Jasmine for god sake, she’s already sent out like five search teams for you.” Mack seemed rather annoyed yet concerned.

“Let me talk damnit!” Anthony hissed, that certainly shut the girl up.

“tá sé seo é Anthony…”

_This is it Anthony_

“Alright, so… I think… I think I found out how we got mismatched, so… I’m inspecting it further, I think someone’s behind all of this.” Anthony decided to keep it vague, if she knew his newly pieced together information she’d probably share it, some odd part of him decided to keep it silent.

“What the hell? Who the hell is behind it!? Anthony, my main man, you just got back and now you’re going on some big heist!?” Mackenzie was out of her building, Anthony could tell by her rapid footsteps and how much of a struggle it seemed to talk for her. 

“I- that’s besides the point, I called you for a reason, I need you to do something for me, you remember that old fiddle in your house?” Anthony asked, taking another break in an alleyway, he had made it to another street entirely. 

“Yes…?” Mackenzie had stopped running.

“Bring it to Jasmine, now.” Anthony commanded, Mackenzie had began running again.

“Why?!” Mackenzie demanded answers, Anthony truly didn’t know why the fiddle needed to go to Jasmine, he was just being tugged along by the voices in his head, if this was the only way to get answers, he’d do it.

“Just do it.” Anthony grunted before hanging up. Now he had around 50 missed texts from Jasmine, he’d deal with that later. For now the issue were the footsteps he could hear approaching, he flinched, hoping for the voice to give him directions.

“Lig di teacht a thabhairt duit.”

_Let her come to you._

The footsteps drew closer, someone walked into sight and stared dead into Anthony’s eyes, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“tsk, tsk, It seems we meet again?” He was right, it was her. 

“It seems as if we do.” Anthony stood tall, holding the mirror close to his chest, it was the kidnapper, she hadn’t aged a day, literally.

“You’ve lived a long time keeping this secret, you’ve lived forever studying and now you pass her test, no, her’s can’t even be called a test, it was no more than a pop quiz.” She hissed, Anthony still stood tall.

“So you have an option.” She continued, taking a pistol out from her pocket and aiming it at his head.

“You get answers, and live a life knowing too much. or you live a life knowing nothing in a blissful oblivious fantasy, but still in risk of my return.” Anthony gulped at his options.

“You have a minute.” She deadpanned, methodically fiddling with the trigger of the pistol.

“...” Anthony stayed silent, this was his decision, he had one minute, one decision.

“Am ag rith amach.”

“30 seconds.” Anthony still stayed silent, more footsteps were heard in the distance.

“bhfuil tú ag dul a fháil a maraíodh! Roghnaigh!”

_Choose._

“10 seconds.” She spoke again, cocking the pistol, the footsteps drew closer, time seemed like it was freezing.

“5” She aimed for the head, Anthony gulped and stood his ground.

“Answers.” He spoke silently.

_Anthony… Why_

“Good.” She grinned as the footsteps owners became visible, gasping and sweaty.

“ANTHONY!” one of them yelped, that’s when the kidnapper fired next to his head with a grin, she vanished from sight, the mirror was rebuilding itself in Anthony’s hands, he stared at the people approaching him, they seemed almost fuzzy in his brain, in fact everything was a blur at this point.

“Anthony what are you doing!?” another one asked, they all approached him, he held the mirror closer until it was completely rebuilt, backing up the the end of the alleyway.

“Anthony please, put down the mirror dear.” One pleaded, they all seemed like threats in his mind, if he needed answers he couldn’t give it all up for his friends, no, his family.

If this would protect them, it was worth it. 

“roghnaigh tú cheana féin, teacht le linn.” 

_Come with us_

“Sorry.” Anthony whispered, as they approached him a tad more.

He dropped the mirror on himself, causing him to quickly disappear inside of it, he could hear the sound of glass breaking and a loud scream as he vanished.

“ANTHONY!” Jasmine screeched in horror as the mirror shattered in front of her. 

_Now time for your test._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who's been paying attention If you know what's going on, congratulations, you get a brownie from the girls =)


	3. Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Anthony voice* Hi there, now you're probably wondering how I got here, good question you see I was minding my own business-

“tú Léirigh deireadh suas!” Aoife grinned cheerfully in Alexander’s body as Anthony fell through the mirror, the thudding at the door no more than something stuck in the back of her mind. She’d deal with it when the time comes. 

“Who are you?” Anthony grumbled as he stood up, his vision clouded and spinning around, the feeling would never get old to him, when his vision finally focussed in on the target he simply stood blankly, flinching at the sound of the door slamming.

“Alexander?” Anthony asked in a dumb voice, Aoife shook her head no and crossed her arms. 

“Well, I mean, I’m technically in Alexander’s body right now since he has properties that react with Lin and such, same as John does with you. Aoife Mildew, your kidnapped buddy.” She winked as she took his hand and took it, Anthony looked like he was frozen in time for a solid minute before he took her hand and shook it.

“You have answers.” He deadpanned, She simply nodded and swiftly made her way towards a desk full of papers, that was when she stubbed her toe and Alexander made his way to the surface.

“HELP!” Alexander screeched out, rushing towards the door and pushing the chairs out of the way, Anthony quickly rushed over to him and pulled him away from the door as it was kicked in and John Laurens and the Schuylers burst through the door, sweaty and panicked.

“Who are you!?” Angelica snarled, her eyebrows furrowed as she puffed out her chest and stepped towards Anthony and Alexander, Anthony simply let Ale- Aoife to her feet, she dusted off her suit and popped her collar, looking annoyed at the new visitors, the other Schuyler’s and John quickly filtered in beside her, John’s eyes quickly widened as he saw Anthony.

“You’re Anthony,” John spoke blankly, stepping towards Anthony, Angelica snarled and got ready to attack, John simply signaled for her to let her guard down, she did but still had her no-mercy expression that she shared with her father and Peggy.

“You’re John Laurens.” Anthony greeted, waving nervously, he had no clue what was going on.

“How was my body?” John chuckled, stepping in front of Anthony and putting a hand on his shoulder with a large goofy, yet confused grin.

“Let your hair grow out, man, you get an extra pillow,” Anthony noted- a sly smile on his face, all the distractions Anthony had set up had allowed her to escape up the spiral staircase.

“What’s happening- Where did Alex go!?” Peggy demanded, stepped forward to John and Anthony with an accusing look. 

“Anthony, can you help us find Alexander?” John pleaded, looking Anthony dead in the eyes, he nodded and pushed his poofy hair back. They all ran up the staircase after Aoife, who was simply sitting upstairs on a spinny chair with a deadly blank expression in front of a blackboard, dusty chalk in her hand and stuff written on the board.

What really freaked all of them out though was the small dagger held close to their knee. 

“Alex-” Eliza started, she was still biting down the tears that were bubbled up inside her as Aoife simply pointed to the blackboard.

_Hello, Aoife here- I’ve currently inhabited the body of one Alexander Hamilton,_

_Now before you freak out and attack me, keep in mind that if you do any damage to me, it hurts Alexander and he can hear everything you say to me and it will hurt him as much as it hurts me._

_I have things to explain, so take a seat and we’ll start this meeting :)_

Each of them finished the reading at a different time, Angelica was the first to pull out a chair that was lined up on the wall, followed by Philip Schuyler, Peggy, John then finally Anthony and Eliza. 

“Good.” Aoife grinned, gripping the dagger harder.

“You better explain what the hell is going on,” Angelica growled, her eyes narrow and untrusting. 

“Let me get to it already, anyways, you know the whole sha-bang with the body thing eh?” Aoife finger gunned at everyone separately, everyone nodded hesitantly, she winked and quickly raised the dagger to her throat, everyone collectively gasped.

“Now, if you pull anything crazy, this dagger goes through this flimsy neck brace and into me and Alex’s neck, killing us both, understood?” Everyone was pale as they all wordlessly nodded.

“Good, now, let’s begin, so- about sixteen-twenty years ago, Anthony witnessed me getting kidnapped by an interdimensional force, her name is- well, unfortunately, I never learned it, but she simply gave me the name Aoife and left me here in the past, the reason for this is because I had tampered with the time force in a science project for all things.” Anthony had to hold back a chuckle as she spoke.

“Anyways, she had told me I had four hours to fix it, but she told it to me in French of all languages, therefore she managed to kidnap me when I was clueless to the situation, and Anthony saw, yada yada timeskip.” Aoife rambled, still trying to keep control of the body.

“So I’ve been spending my time here trying to remember the present and find a way to get back, I’d been kidnapped via mirror, so that was my first try, but turns out if you tap into the time force the power evaporates quicker the more you use, it’s like finding a needle in a haystack, you need to find linked forces, and it just so happened that I found a flock of them.” She gave Anthony a large grin.

“And Anthony was the beacon, because he has always had a connection to time, he’s basically a wizard that doesn’t know he’s one, he charged the bayonet, and that woke up John’s connection to charge the other, and you swapped, so while you guys were fighting wars, I was using your energy to make my own little neat bayonet.” Aoife pointed to the bayonet by her feet with her free hand, keeping the dagger close, their eyes all darted to it. 

“So you used it to basically fuse with Alexander to do what exactly?” Angelica seemed skeptical.

“Get power, I’m simply draining it from Alexander and Lin so I can get home, and since Anthony is a beacon I also got him- don’t worry Ant I’m not gonna drain you, you’re just gonna help John charge us all up, then we can all go home as long as she doesn’t catch us.” Aoife spat out the she like it was a curse.

“What will the draining do to Alexander and Lin?” Eliza’s bottom lip was frowning with concern as she spoke, it was trembling slightly.

“Just make them a bit…. Tired…” Aoife fibbed, shooting a sly grin at Eliza, everyone looked like they were ready to fight her as she held the dagger closer, that certainly calmed the crowd. 

 

“C-can we talk to Alexander?” John pleaded, him and Eliza both trembling, Aoife considered this, and turned to Anthony and gave him a look he read as ‘don’t let them do anything crazy’ Anthony simply nodded, faster they got this done, faster they got home.

Aoife dropped the dagger to her knee once more and let Alexander take over, he gasped quickly, standing up in panic, before cringing at the feeling of the dagger jabbing into his leg, he whimpered and stumbled back into the chair, Aoife did nothing to take control back, John and Eliza quickly rushed to his side. While Anthony simply walked over to the wall, inspecting the bayonets lined up against the wall.

“Alexander, shhh, calm down.” John hushed, picking him up and removing the dagger from his hand, Eliza stroked his short hair gently, Alexander curled up into a tiny ball and shook.

“I-I’m so scared I don’t wanna go back…” He whined, hugging closer to John.

“Where is back dear?” Eliza asked, concern written all over her face.

“W-Well, I-I-I can’t f-f-f-feel Anything and… It all goes blank and… L-Lin is there and he’s tied t-t-to a wall and his arms are… they’re tying me up Eliza, they’re tying me up and playing the stupid fiddle I don’t like the f-f-fiddle.” Alexander tried his best to use his words, but they failed him, leaving him to give only a half-assed response.

“Who is they?” John asked, rocking the distressed man back and forth gently.

“I-it’s not… It’s not Aoife…” He confirmed, John and Eliza let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s her she keeps thinking about, I can _see_ A-Aoife’s thoughts she’s… She’s… C-crazy!” Alexander’s voice raised, this got Anthony’s attention, he stepped over with a bayonet in his arms and stared down at Alexander.

“She’s gonna give us answers, AHam.” Anthony growled, John and Eliza both backed away from him.

“Y-you’re Anthony…” Alex mumbled, raising a shaky finger towards him, Anthony nodded and pounded a fist on his chest.

“Hell yeah! I’m sorry for freakin you out man, I’m just in a daze right now and like I feel all hazy like there’s a cloud in my head I- Aoife was tellin’ me how it would protect my friends and family so I just listened and the sooner we get this over the better right?” Anthony gave them all a weak smile.

“O-oh… Okay- nonononononono, Aoife wants me back s-she wants me to go back to the place… T-they… They have her in there, L-Lin is still in there I-I need to- I don’t want to go b- What it do?” Aoife cut in, cringing at the sting on their leg from the gash.

“Sorry bout that, had to cut this short since boss lady wants Alex for now, Imma be honest, no clue what she doin but it ain’t good since Lin don’t know he’s gettin’ drained and such, but we need to get our plan over with quickly.” Aoife finger gunned Anthony as she was set down on the chair once more.

“What’s happening to him, honestly.” Philip Schuyler chimed in.

“Draining his time force, trust me you think I’d enter the body knowing we were gonna get drained, no, If I’m in here I protect Alexander from getting drained by the real evil, and yes I am draining him myself but we’re sharing so he’ll still have some when I leave,” Aoife explained, they all nodded and stood up, Aoife shot a glance to Anthony.

“Anthony, you’re carrying me.” She ordered, he sighed and lifted their body from the seat.

“So how are we gonna do this...?” John asked as they descended down the spiral staircase.

“Schuyler sisters, round up McWriter, The King, Lafayette, Jefferson, and Washington since I want my war general trio to be complete, If you haven’t noticed I’m a big collector, John, Anthony and I are gonna go get some status updates on… Confidential things… Then we’ll meet in the early light.” Aoife concluded, Anthony raised an eyebrow.

“Where are we meeting?” He asked.

“EASY STREEEEET” Aoife sung out in her thick Irish accent, the Schuyler’s and John both blinked wordlessly as Anthony snorted out loud.

“That musical is old.” Anthony scolded, she simply shrugged.

“We meet at the early light here, we get the boys, and McWriter, get info and get out of town. By town, I mean me and Anthony get out of 1780.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aoife voice* I'm gonna be secretive but be not very secretive about being secret, I just talk vaguely so the audience won't understand *wink*
> 
> ALSO EASY STREET IS FROM ANNIE


	4. History Obliterates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =) vs :D 
> 
> (you'll get it later if u haven't picked up on it)

“Oh my god… Oh god he’s…. He’s gone, oh my god, not again, damnit Anthony not again…” Jasmine whined, burying her head into Vanessa’s collarbone, sobbing and hiccuping as everyone stared at her with concern on their faces, Vanessa rubbed her back gently.

“Shhh… It’s alright Jasmine, we can go use the attic at our house and speak to him through letter, he’s going to be alright Jazzy.” Vanessa reassured, even though she wasn’t sure about this herself.

“Why the hell did…” Jasmine cut herself off with a sharp whine, Vanessa simply picked her up slowly and placed her onto the larger couch and grabbed a nice fluffy red blanket for her, draping it lightly over her figure, Chris Jackson walked himself over to the kitchen to pour Jasmine some water and Lin had queued up some netflix for her with oddly shaky hands.

“Lin if you put The Little Mermaid on I will smite you.” Mackenzie growled, Jasmine let out a choked giggle at the remark, that caused Kenzie to smile smugly at Lin as he quickly moved the selection away from the disney movie section and over to the live action and decided on Men in Black, watching as Jasmine stared blankly at the screen relaxing her tense shoulders and sinking into the movie.

“I got you some water Jazzy.” Chris smiled meekly as he handed it to her, she took it and sipped it silently and wordlessly, Vanessa silently pulled Lin into another room as the movie hit its halfway point, he clumsily stumbled out into the hall with her, exhausted and shaky.

“You doing alright Hon?” Vanessa asked, pushing his hair back for him as she spoke gently, he raised an eyebrow before figuring out what she meant, his body ached and groaned, he could hear distant whispering in his head with every step and everything was blurry and distorted.

“I think I’m getting sick, V.” Lin admitted, shrugging at Nessa as he swayed back and forth, looking like he was going to collapse, Vanessa gently grabbed his shoulders and straightened him up.

“We’re going home, okay?” Vanessa ordered with a gentle voice, Lin nodded and leaned on her slightly as the two shuffled out of the building, waving back at the others as they left. 

Out to the driveway the two waddled, leaning awkwardly on each other as they both made their way into the car, Lin grumbling as he squinted at the blazing morning sun, why did everything have to go down this morning? Anthony was gone, he was hearing things and getting sick, god knows how Jon and Daveed are doing, just when they thought it was over, just when a happy ending was in sight it was snapped away from their grasp.

“Lin, you doing okay?” Vanessa asked as they drove through each little street and lane that the two had grown to memorize.

“Just tired, head hurts a bit…” Lin mumbled, scrunching his face up to protect him from the sun’s blinding light through the window, Nessa’ popped open the sunglasses holder and took out the black glasses she normally wore and dropped them into his trembling hands and continued to drive as he slipped them on, sighing in relief.

 

Vanessa herself was lost in her own thoughts, she had been the first to round the corner to see a woman holding Anthony at gunpoint, something clicked in her head at that moment, though vocally and physically she went blank, her mind was busy working, she could hear fiddle playing and see a frantic Lin pacing back and forth, at this point she’d be lying if she said the deja-vu had been a surprise, not with everything that had happened before, it was more like an unpleasant reminder. 

The only thing that had pulled her out of her daze was a horrified shriek from Jasmine and the sound of a gunshot, followed by a word, one she had heard many times, one uttered time and time again but with little to no reason, the way Anthony said it was like a curse, like he chose his side. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He had chosen the wrong side, Anthony Ramos, the sweet boy Lin and her had grown to care for and love like he was a family member had chosen the wrong side. Right there in front of them all. But then again, there were always two sides of the story, right? Vanessa hadn’t gone to law school to be opinionated, of course she still was, she was just good at counter-arguments and sneaking her way into their minds to prove someone guilty or innocent, all she was left with now was a shattered mirror, a broken Jasmine and a fiddle-playing gun-wielding dictator, someone pulling the strings behind all their backs.

“Nessa, can you turn the music off?” Lin mumbled, plugging his ears and whining at the invisible noise he claimed to be hearing, Vanessa took a deep breath, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel, trying to concentrate her thoughts on the road and her feverish husband.

“Lin, there’s no music, dear.” Vanessa explained in a soft voice, she could practically hear Lin’s confusion as he shuffled in his seat.

“But… The violin?” Lin asked, Vanessa gripped the steering wheel harder as they pulled up to the driveway, she made an ugly park and got out of the car wordlessly, Lin did the same, frowning in confusion as Vanessa had slowly began to lead him inside her expression filled with anger and concern at the same time.

She’s doing something to Lin and she knows it, the damn fiddle-playing dictator was doing something, people don’t just magically get sick at the snap of the finger, they don’t just hear violin even if they are feverish and exhausted, it’s not a thing that happens. She has no care for the other side of this equation if it means her husband getting hurt.

Anthony chose the wrong side, he chose the wrong side and is hurting her husband, she had no care about the impact it would have on Jasmine at the moment, she was pissed off to no end at all of this. This sadistic puppeteer was behind all of it, no question.

“Ness, you’re squeezing my hand dear…” Lin weakly commented, she let go in a hurry, her anger turning to concern, she’d deal with that devil later, for now she would aid her husband in anything that could possibly help him. For now, dayquil and Netflix was the best option she could provide as she collected her thoughts, turning on The Little Mermaid for lin and watching him snuggle up in the blankets that were gently draped over him as he hummed along to each and every song with a smile on his face.  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
>> Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:34]  
Diggs, Daveed, do I have the correct number?

<< Digg a hole [12:35]  
Um, who r u??

>> Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:35]  
Unimportant, besides that, as you are hopefully aware of, Anthony Ramos has gone missing, correct?

<< Digg a hole [12:36]  
Dude what we saw him get kidnapped by some psycho lady!

>> Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:36]  
I’d watch your tone when you’re talking about me, boy. 

<< Digg a hole [12:40]  
I’m debating calling the cops to be honest… I saw you shoot that pistol and vanish, you asshole you did something to Ant so he could follow you, what’s happening to him? You the reason we got mismatched? You probably know all about that don’t you psycho?

>> Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:40]  
Christ, you have attitude.

<< Digg a hole [12:41]  
Try me.

>> Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:42]  
Anthony was not influenced by my, the one who influenced him simply took him away from me, Aoife Mildew, the little rat. As for the mismatched thing, yes I know all about it. 

<< Digg a hole [12:43]  
You’re telling me this for what reason, ‘take away from me’ doesn’t exactly make me want to trust you, you had a gun pointed at his head!

_-Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx changed their name to Ally_

<< Digg a hole [12:44]  
Still don’t trust you, even with the ‘ally’ status, we haven’t even made it past the knowing our names mutually status :T you should change it to alley cat 

>> Ally [12:44]  
Haha, very funny, do you want information or not, Diggs?

<< Digg a hole [12:45]  
Fine, explain about the Aoife Mildew rat.

>> Ally [12:47]  
Now, Aoife was once hired by me, to be some kind of… secretary. She rebelled from me and began to look for _Time force_ basically it’s a source of energy keeping us in the time we are currently in, most people have little, enough to keep them in their era without collapsing or erasing themselves. She’s been searching for it for many, many years and she found it

<< Digg a hole [12:47]  
Do you always end your texts in an eerie cliffhanger, it’s like you’re trying to be a villain.

>> Ally [12:50]  
I pressed enter by accident I haven’t used a phone in two years.

<< Digg a hole [12:51]  
Jesus christ 

>> Ally [12:53]  
ANYWAYS, she found time force in, guess who??? Wow big shocker, you, Jonathan Groff and Lin-Manuel Miranda. You guys had strong time force and you were all in a group together, she had used her influence to drive A.Ham, T.Jefferson, K.George III and J.Laurens to your guys’ time force, and you connected.

<< Digg a hole [12:56]  
U forgot Anthony also connecteddd??????

>> Ally [12:57]  
I’ll get to Anthony momentarily, you guys had a strong connection to those figures, touche right? Since ur musical and such ??? (buy me tickets when it’s out ;D) But anyways, the reason she found you guys out of literally anyone else in the world is because Anthony is a special case. 

<< Digg a hole [12:59]  
Sure person i’ve just met over text who is causing my brain to collapse in on itself, have some hamilton tickets, and dude is Anthony like some kind of ‘chosen one’ shenanigans.

>> Ally [1:00]  
Okay this does sound like a cliche movie, but kind of, so…. I kind of trapped Aoife in the past to try and free myself since I got my time force drained and I drain it from others to keep stable, like a leech y’know? I trapped Aoife the same way she got Anthony to trap himself, but here’s the kicker. Anthony saw me trap Aoife.

<< Digg a hole [1:02]  
WHAT!??!?!

>> Ally [1:04]  
He was there that day, he was approaching her as I strook, I shot him. I shot him and he couldn’t remember it for all he tried. 

<< Digg a hole [1:03]  
YOU SHOT ANTHONY WHAT THE HELL?!?

>> Ally [1:05]   
Not in the gun way, well it was with a gun but I shot him with one filled with time force, his body is trapped in an unstable state, he’s a beacon, he has too much time force, I marked him and tried to track him, I couldn’t, he was being pulled up and down, if you were to put him in front of some kind of radar you would not see him or you would see duplicates of him. He’s essentially a ghost that everyone can see and he can touch everything, he’s really easy to take control of.

<< Digg a hole [1:07]  
So you shot a younger Anthony and filled him with this ‘time force’ something that literally keeps us from jumping through time and couldn’t track him or anything??? And he has no idea of all this?? He can be controlled like a damn puppet? I’m guessing Aoife messed his brain up?

>> Ally [1:08]  
Anthony chose the wrong decision, Daveed, Aoife and me to an extent influenced him, he made the final decision. Aoife stopped me, I was going to shoot the mirror, she is much stronger than I am, she’s draining time force from two strong connected forces, Lin-Manuel and A.Hamilton at once and she managed to get me to miss, I was going to give him answers like I’m giving to you, but he dropped through the mirror and surrendered his existence to Aoife.

<< Digg a hole [1:10]  
Can… What does draining do? Oh my god am I allowed to warn Vanessa and Lin??? Please ?????!!!

>> Ally [1:10]  
Of course, just do not pin this on me, Daveed, I’m on your side. Draining the force is going to exhaust Lin at first, he’ll grow ill and begin hearing voices from other beacons and people like me and Aoife, jumpers. Then he will slowly lose his grip on time and basically collide into himself if he isn’t freed from Aoife’s grasps, I’ve been trying to get his attention via fiddle, a little thing I kind of trademarked as my thing y’know?

<< Digg a hole [1:11]  
Interesting, I’m going to warn Nessa and Lin, I still don’t exactly trust you but for now I will see you as no more than a simple Ally, do u got anything else to tell me now? Should we keep texting about this or like??? Do u want another way 2 do this??

>> Ally [1:13]   
Whatever would be quicker.

<< Digg a hole [1:13]  
Texting, I’m going to warn Vanessa and Lin and take a shower (don’t stalk me please) then I’ll text you back.

>> Ally [1:14]  
Fair enough. Enjoy your shower, I’m not that big of a stalker, I just know information.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────

_Incoming call from: Digg a hole_

Vanessa quickly picked up the phone at the first wing, noticing how Lin groaned in anguish as the sound bothered his ears, she raised a finger at him, he nodded lightly as she stepped into the hallway.

“Hi… Vanessa!” Daveed mumbled from the phone.

“What’s happening? Lin’s just taking a nap right now, he’s a bit sick right no-” She stopped when she heard a sharp gasp on the other side of the phone.

“Oh jesus… Okay, bear with me for a moment alright.” Daveed took a large breath in and held it as Vanessa nodded, before realizing she was on the phone.

“Okay….” She spoke, voice laced with suspicion.

“I just got a text from an unknown number… She’s the one who was in the alley with Anthony… She told me information and… Apparently someone else is like, draining Lin’s time force, time force is a thing that keeps us in time… Is he hearing anything?” Daveed’s speed picked up the more he spoke, Vanessa could feel anger bubble within her.

“That… Daveed, send me the texts, screenshot them.” Vanessa ordered, Daveed fumbled a bit with his phone on the other end.

“I-I okay, just… She’s really strange and I don’t know the full story all I know is she’s actually some kind of all-”

Vanessa audibly growled through the phone, her face heating up with anger as she let it all boil within her.

“She is _Not_ our Ally, Daveed, she’s doing something to Lin, she was in my damn dream playing fiddle and now Lin is hearing fiddle and it’s her damnit, I swear it’s her Daveed. Send me the texts, I’ll read them and figure something out, just don’t trust her yet Daveed, text me any more updates you get, I’m going to go check on Lin.” She snarled and hung up without saying goodbye.

“Ness…” Lin grumbled, a hand on his head as Vanessa rushed to his side, pausing the movie and cuddling up gently next to him and putting a hand on his head it was unnaturally cold in one place and unnaturally warm in the other.

“Do you need anything Lin?” Vanessa cooed through her teeth, fighting back all the stress and anger.

“Nessa… I can hear Anthony and two others…” Lin deadpanned, Vanessa went silent as well as her phone buzzed with screenshots from Daveed.

_Draining the force is going to exhaust Lin at first, he’ll grow ill and begin hearing voices from other beacons and people like me and Aoife, jumpers._

She’s lying. 

_Then he will slowly lose his grip on time and basically collide into himself if he isn’t freed from Aoife’s grasps, I’ve been trying to get his attention via fiddle_

She has to be lying. If he’s already hearing the voices two hours after the event, who knows how long it will be for him to collide. This Aoife figure had to be a diversion, this ‘Ally’ did something to her Lin. He’s suffering because of her misdeeds. For what reason? Because he has power he didn’t even know he had, because Anthony was ‘influenced’ but ‘made his own decision’

>> Unknown number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:21]  
You don’t trust me? Why is that?

<< V-Bear [12:21]  
…

>> Unknown number (xxx) xxx-xxx-xxxx [12:23]  
It’s time to pick a side, Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who're you with, Aoife or Ally? Anthony or Vanessa? Daveed or Laurens? >:O if u had to choose if you had to choose, we know it's loose loose but if you had to choose?


	5. Choosing sides Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's choosing their sides :D

“Aoife.” John spoke as the group walked in silence, Anthony still carrying the extremely light Aoife with a blank expression, John wasn’t going to lie, he was freaked out by Aoife and Anthony’s presence, they both seemed brainwashed yet in control at the same time. Their looks send an unwelcome feeling into his head, he could almost feel their strange brainwashing-like presence clawing at the back of his brain, sending shivers down his spine.

“Yes lad?” Aoife turned her head to the side with her usual sly grin stretched across it, it just looked creepy in Alexander’s body, he hated how Alexander had stuttered for help when given control, he hated to work with Aoife but she had control and there was a threat to deal with. 

“Where are we going, honestly. Can you like, try to explain the entire situation right now, because I’ve been getting more questions than answers.” John asked, scratching the back of his head, Aoife giggled eerily, something Alexander would never do.

_He’s not here, John, stop thinking about that_

“Later, Johnathan dearest, we need to arrive at our destination first for it’s too risky to be out in the open like this or that snake will be slithering around us.” Aofie muttered the last bit as Anthony re-adjusted his arms to carry them better. 

John protested internally, he couldn’t help but feel dreamy whenever he turned to see Anthony carrying Aoife helplessly, he wished he was Anthony and Aoife gave Alexander control, but the only thing stopping his fantasies was how their body looked, It freaked him out how changed it had became, his ginger hair was now a strange faded red-orange so more like a pink-orange- salmon, eyes were an intimidating green and features slightly more feminine. 

In fact, his body was much smaller, John could feel a tiny string pull at his heart when he heard that, his body was much much smaller, and not even height-wise, weight-wise as well, everything about it looked frail yet so intimidating and thick, legs strong as those of a horse- minus the huge gash and blood seeping all over their dress pants yet upper body thin and fragile, he mentally reminded himself to make them eat, Aoife or Alexander, it didn’t matter.

“Well, we’ve arrived darlings~!” Aoife chimed in a sing-song voice, they were standing before another abandoned building, what was with this chick and abandoned buildings?! 

“You really like your abandoned buildings Aoife.” Anthony muttered the exact same thing John was thinking, he smiled for once, a genuine smile in this moment, before quickly shutting it down when he saw the other two smile in unison.

“It’s my aesthetic.” She admitted, pulling some keys out of her pocket and handing them to John, as they approached the door, John took the key she had been holding to give to him and inserted it into the door, he turned it left and felt a tad giddy when he heard a click, indicating the door had unlocked, he pushed it open, allowing Aoife and Anthony in first. 

“There’s a certain charm to thes-” Anthony began coughing roughly, Aoife frowned and gestured at John, Anthony weakly handed her over as he continued to cough, Aoife shook her head with a frown. 

“Are you alright Anthony?” John asked as he wheezed, taking in just enough air to stabilize himself from his episode of ratched coughs, he stood up and straightened his collared shirt, his eyes confused and watery.

“Y-Yeah I’m aight.” Anthony brushed it off and let his shoulders sag, resting his arms from carrying Aoife, he felt off, disassociated from everything, like he was controlling his body from an outside perspective, something deep in his chest burned, it might have been his heart, who knows? He simply grumbled and shook it all off.

 

“Christ lad, ain’t doin too well are ya?” Aoife said with true concern in her voice, hugging herself close to John.

“I’m fine, continue.” Anthony reassured as they locked the door and walked through the poorly-lit building, Anthony felt much more in control while walking through the building, he must have just had a short episode, nothing big to worry about.

The room was filled with even more papers, covered in writing and drawings, some large glass test tubes filled with some kind of cyan liquid on a desk and a few scattered tools and coats, the walls were the most intriguing part though. Covered in swirly painted patterns depicting fantastic scenes that looked like they were ripped straight from a novel, curly cursive text in Irish underneath them explaining the photo, the room was eerie yet playful, a lot like Aoife when you think about it. 

“You painted these?” John asked, re-adjusting Aoife in his arms as he watched Anthony walk over to them and drift a stray freckled hand across them, dusting off the dry paint chips that were doomed to fall off. Both of them taken aback by the building.

“Ja, I have lots of free time to kill, why not draw y’know?” Aoife shrugged as the two continued to scan the building, inspecting every detail, every little stroke that she had painted onto the old stone walls, dull colours collided beautifully on the murals, giving a grey atmosphere to them. But soon enough the reflecting on all of the drawings grew boring to her, especially when they had business to attend to. 

“John, put me down on the chair if you will dearie.” Aoife ordered in a strict yet sly and flowy voice, John shuddered for a moment before placing her down on a comfortable looking arm chair behind the desk. 

“Alright, so I kind of might have made a tiny fib when I said we were going to   
Do business and scout or whatever.” Aoife made a small smile the two shrugged apologetically. 

“Okay….?” John seemed a bit suspicious at Aoife’s constant fibbing.

“I just needed you two to be informed on the situation, so we don’t need to deal with the others for now.” Aoife spoke truthfully, John looked uncomfortable while Anthony was craving answers and information.

“Alright, answer time! Save your questions till the end, let’s just begin simple with me explaining what Anthony is,” She paused for a moment to try and stop Alexander from bubbling up to the surface.

“Anthony is a beacon, what that means is that he has too much time force, Anthony, you’re in a constant state of time dissociation, your body has been slowly trying to remove you from time as well as ground you in time, so you stay stable from what it originally looks like, but you’re truly not. You can literally jump to whatever time you want to at will, yet you don’t you push it away, good thing too, since all the jumping is making you unstable, Anthony.” Aoife explained, Anthony raised an eyebrow but nodded, clutching his chest and trying to push away his fears about all of this.

“What will happen to me if I get too unstable?” Anthony asked, his voice completely betraying him by jumping up an octave in fear, he internally cursed but John and Aoife didn’t judge.

“That rotten snake is going to use you, Anthony. You’ll be so unstable you’ll literally collapse and become a floater, I’m somewhat a floater but I can stay grounded easily enough with a bit of… help… But since you’re so filled with time force, you have a high chance of slipping into… Well… I’m not exactly sure how to even say it, but you’ll basically be on earth, jumping through time at random and invisible to the naked eye, and It will keep getting worse until you’re switching times every second and can’t hold any kind of conversation, you’ll literally be a blink or you’ll miss it thing.” Aoife pushed her hair back as she spoke, Anthony could feel his heart sink, there seemed to be no good side to this, but she had to have a solution.

“Anthony, the reason I brought you here is because if you reach that state our Enemy, let’s call her Stook for now, so Stook will take control of you and stabilize you, but in doing that she’ll have way too much power for one human being and might use it to collapse the earth into a singular time, nobody dies, everyone who has died lives. Sounds good, but it will leave to overpopulation and well, collapse because too much time force.” Aoife continued, her tone of voice growing darker as she spoke, John gave an apologetic look at Anthony.

“So we need to stop her.” John deadpanned, the group nodded.

“And to do that, we need to plan and execute, we need to disassociate her so she can’t interfere with everything. And to do that, we need some help.” Aoife continued 

“What kind of help?” John raised an eyebrow.

“I want to mismatch some people again, Anthony, earlier on I instructed him to give a fiddle to Jasmine, she’s currently protected, but whoever gave it to her has connections to Stook, I want them on our side.” Aoife 

“Mackenzie!?” Anthony exclaimed, John gasped.

“Yes, her!” Aoife smiled, crossing her arms, she went silent for a moment before sobbing ratched through her body.

“Alexander?” John asked, quickly rushing to his side as he whimpered, hugging John desperately, Anthony was silent, watching the two hug each other desperately, listening as John whispered comforting things into the other man’s ears, they sat there, rocking back and forth slowly as Alexander stuttered his words out, Anthony knew it wasn’t Aoife’s fault… It couldn’t have been, after all, she’s protecting him. 

Unfortunately, protecting him to not fall under the influence of their enemy had to have come with an obvious backside, he was being tortured in there, drained, stripped from control because Aoife was too weak on her own.

“It’ll all be over soon Alexander, I promise.” John spoke gently, rubbing Alex’s back as he sobbed and gasped for air, this was when John dove in for a kiss, Anthony smiled as he watched Alexander’s face light up as he sunk into it, when they pulled apart the frown had disappeared and a sly grin stretched across it.

“How was that, John?” Aoife giggled, he frowned slightly- before realizing what she had done, she was much stronger, Alexander couldn’t have done that on his own, she let him out. She let him away from whatever was hurting him for a moment, to see John, to be reminded it wasn’t over, it was just a little thing, but it made John trust Aoife much more.

He had chosen his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do u think has better intentions?


	6. Lin Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's choosing their sides while Pippa and Vanessa take care of the Linnamon Roll

“How was your shower?” a person leaning against the wall as Daveed emerged from his room fully-dressed, he yelped and jumped backwards at her presence.

“I- Good? You’re my Ally?” Daveed asked, peeking out from behind the door to see her standing there, she was tall like a stick, 6’ it looked like, dressed in a striped shirt and a tweed vest and black leggings, eyes an aqua mist color and lips dressed in pale brown lipstick.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She responded, Daveed snickered under his breath as he emerged into the hall.

“I didn’t think you were Scottish.” Daveed admitted, she scoffed.

“I’m Irish. Anyways, I decided texting wasn’t going to work because my phone died and I don’t have a home or charger so I just came to your house to expand on my plan.” She, making sure her pronunciation was extra apparent when she spoke, he nodded.

“So… What’s the plan?” Daveed shrugged, leading her out to the couch and down next to her, she bit her lip for a moment, then picked at her nails before finally speaking.

“If I know Aoife well enough, and trust me, I know that rat well, I’d say she’s probably going to recruit people with her manipulation and draw them in using false advertisement and all, so we’re also going to recruit our own little posse for this expedition.” She finally decided, raising up her fingers once more to nibble the ends of her fingernails. 

“Anyone in particular you want? Vanessa-” Daveed started, she shushed him quickly.

“Vanessa is none of our concern, especially when Lin is being drained, she will not side with me, she’s confused and angry right now, we’ll just leave her be until the time comes.” Ally reassured, Daveed nodded slowly.

“Anyone else checked off the list?” Daveed asked, scratching the back of his wet hair.

“Jasmine, she’s currently being protected from everything with an artifact I created, so she won’t be able to help us in the slightest.” Ally informed, silently cursing to herself that she had created that useless device originally intended for her past family, what good that did when Aoife took her world as payback for when Ally took away her’s. I guess that’s just karma. 

“I want Jon Groff, we can’t have Anthony or Lin at the moment, Anthony chose his side, he’s powerful, he’s our objective at this point, I realize how unfortunate that sounds but you have to trust me on this, we need Groff since he’s the last available swapped person, Oak and Chris would also make good allies- I doubt Philipa would choose a side but if she gets into the situation I want her with us, same with Renee.” Ally said, Daveed nodded, it couldn’t be that hard to recruit them- minus Chris, he’d need a bit more convincing. 

“So… What do we just send a mass text?” Daveed asked, mocking Ally’s insist on texting people information, she nodded- not minding the mockery.

“Why not, it’s easy, add me to the chat and let me type it please.” Ally said, ushering for the phone, Daveed created the group text and handed the phone to Ally.

★ Alliance  
> 9 members

>> Digg a Hole [1:34]  
Hello, this is Ally, do not worry, Daveed is currently fine, just lending me his phone for now, as you are all aware Anthony Ramos recently chose his side by going through the mirror, I was the ominous figure with a gun, trust me- the gun was filled with time force, not bullets, he’d be… fine… If I shot him, anyways, he chose a bad side when he went through the mirror, he’s working with a threat to time itself. I will provide more answers if you have any question, but I’d really like you guys to join me, Anthony has brought you into this mess, so unfortunately you all need a side to pick. 

<< Pippa Doo [1:36]  
What’s the other option?

>> Digg a Hole [1:37]  
You work with the rat Aoife- she took Anthony under her influence and is draining power from Alexander and Lin, she’s trying to gain more power, to do what, I’m not sure, but the choice is yours.

<< Chris [1:38]  
Honestly, if I actually need to do this, if there’s no out to this I’ll join you.

>> OakSmash [1:39]  
^^ Agreed

<< GroofSooce [1:40]  
^ I’ll second that

>> RenRen [1:40]  
^ 

<< Digg a hole [1:41]  
We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast

>> GroofSooce [1:43]  
RAISE A GLASS

<< OakSmash [1:43]  
RAISE A GLASS

>> Pippa Doo [1:44]  
I go back to New York in my apprenticeship

<< RenRen [1:45]   
I ask for French aid I pray that France has sent a ship

>> Chris [1:46]  
I go to work with Hamilton ;D we write essays against slavery.

<< OakSmash [1:48]  
Wait what’s up with the ‘draining power from Lin and Alexander’ thing

>> Pippa Doo [1:50]  
We cut supply lines- good point.

<< Digg a Hole [1:51]  
Lin’s gettin rlly sick and he’ll be able to hear Anthony’s voice and drifter voices (We’ll explain that when we meet up) and he’ll collapse in on himself possibly :(

>> Pippa Doo [1:52]  
I’m going over to their house rn.

<< Digg a Hole [1:52]  
Send him my condolences.   
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Lin, do you need anything?” Vanessa asked, putting a hand on his head, it was still an odd mix of cold and warm, each temperature more extreme now, he was extremely feverish- his eyes had developed photophobia much earlier, but now his ears had began to show signs of phonophobia and he had a bad looking rash on his right arm and neck.

“Water.” Lin croaked before hiding his face back into his pillow fort, she took no time to go grab him another glass of cold water, she had also grabbed two cloths, one warm and one cold, maybe stabilizing his fever and brain freeze would help. She quickly rushed back to his side.

“Can you turn over, hon, I need to check your temperature again.” Vanessa spoke quietly, Lin grumbled and turned over, his eyes squinted shut and face covered in sweat and tears, she checked which side each of the phenomenons were on and placed the warm one on the left and the colder one on the right, sighing in relief when Lin visibly relaxed. 

“I’m going to go get you something for your rashes okay?” Vanessa promised him.

he nodded with a frown before turning back onto his face and sinking into the cloths and whining as Vanessa slowly stepped into the kitchen, she quickly jumped back at the sight she saw, in her bathroom was Anthony- but was it actually him? No- he looked different, his hair a smoky red like a red sunset and body muted of color and hips more defined, she stood there silently.

“Howdy!” Anthony chuckled in an off-putting Irish accent of all things.

“Anthony?” Vanessa whispered, closing the door behind her and stepping up to him. 

“Nah, Aoife, we’re sharing a body to forward a request to you.” She grinned her normal smug and sly grin as she hopped onto the kitchen sink counter, Vanessa lightly growled under her breath.

“What?” Vanessa snapped in a whispery voice, Aoife sprawled herself across the counter.

“I request you choose my side.” Vanessa’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Why?” Vanessa raised on of her furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m against your enemy if you join us you can help Anthony and Alexander and Lin.” Aoife grinned sadistically once more, looking Vanessa dead in the eyes when she finished.

“...No,” Vanessa concluded, Aoife whispered a tiny curse to herself and made a large frown, throwing her fist up in the air in defeat before doing a little wiggle wave and vanished from sight.

“I’d be honored to be your enemy.” was the last thing she said, Vanessa, cursed to herself.

“Jesus Christ what has he gotten us into.” She sighed, grabbing the rash ointment and shuffling it out to Lin, he was motionless and sobbing uncontrollably, cupping his left ear with one arm and clutching his stomach with the other, Vanessa rushed to his side, dropping the rash ointment next to him as she assessed the situation.

“Lin what’s happening?” Vanessa whispered, trying to move his hand, he whined and put it back in place, curling up into a protective ball. Vanessa kept her distance for the time being, instead focussing on opening up the rash ointment and placing a dollop on her finger.

“Alright, I’m gonna put on the ointment alright?” Vanessa lulled, he nodded and shakily moved his arm over to Vanessa, she rubbed a bit on it, always pausing when he winced, until finally he was covered, she dragged the blanket over him and watched as he quickly fell into a feverish sleep.

There was a tiny knock on the door, Vanessa was pleased to see it didn’t stir Lin and walked to the front door, opening it up to reveal a distressed looking Philipa who shot into Vanessa’s arms.

“Is Lin alright!? I was told he’s sick and about the colliding thing and hearing voices, do you need me to pick anything up for him? Is he alright!?” Philipa bombarded, Vanessa slowly shushed her until her voice was just reduced to a jittery silence.

“He’s got a high fever on one side of his head the other he has a bad brain freeze, right now for all I know he hears the voices and has fallen quite ill, he’s sleeping right now- who told you?” Vanessa asked suspiciously, she gulped.

“This Ally person Diggs is working with, I don’t trust her but if Lin’s in danger then-” Vanessa silenced her with a finger to her lips.

“Pippa, listen to me, I just came in contact with the supposed Aoife, and they’re both dirty lying bastards trying to force us all to choose a side, don’t fall for their tricks Pippa, as for Daveed, he’s chosen his side and I’m not sure who else has decided, I’m just focussing on Lin now and I could use the extra hand.” She smiled, Philipa nodded and stepped into the house.

“Of course, I’m not choosing a side for all it’s worth, I’ve only heard one part of the story and the other one sounds fake, even for all the stuff that’s happened so far, I’ll stay with you alright, we’ll fight on the sidelines and help Lin.” Philipa agreed, taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat as she entered the house, Vanessa lead her out to the living room where Lin was sleeping, Philipa frowned at the state he was in, sweaty, pale and looking overall horrid.

“Jesus…” Philipa commented, raising her hand to cover her mouth, Vanessa made a sad smile and dragged her over to the kitchen instead.

“What are we gonna do about Jasmine…” Nessa asked, pouring Pippa a cup of tea as she spoke.

“Add her to the Lin protection squad and just let her know, she doesn’t deserve any of this but the one thing she does deserve is to be aware of the situation.” Philipa sighed, taking her cup and blowing the steam away from it.

“Pippa, you’re a saint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHHAHA


	7. Everything's happening so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah hello McWri- okay bye McWrit- Oh hi Laf- bye Laf...
> 
> Sorry this seems so rushed I needed things to get out of the way a bit quickly so we can get to action

“Good morning!” Aoife giggled as The King, the Generals, Schuylers, Thomas and Mulligan entered, each of them looking confused to see Aoife sitting there on John’s lap, Anthony standing next to them like a bodyguard, his hair still had hints of red in them from when they sent a message to Vanessa.

“Alexander mon ami, what happened to your hair?” Lafayette asked with concern as everyone shuffled into the room and took a seat on one of the many chairs around the round table.

“I’m not Alexander, I’m Aoife, the Schuylers were supposed to tell you that part.” Aoife giggled, each of them looked even more confused, Mulligan’s fists clenched under the table as well as Lafayette’s and McWriter’s.

“Ugh, long story short I invaded Alex’s body to protect him from collapsing and disappearing from time, anyways, McWriter, may I take you upstairs for a moment, I want to fill you in on a little secret! John you’re taking me up.” Aoife ordered, McWriter stood cautiously as John and Aoife lead her upstairs, Anthony took a seat in Aoife’s chair with a big grin.

“I’ll answer questions for now.” Anthony supplied, each of them had millions to ask.  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Kay McWriter! So! I’m gonna need you to stay still for a moment!” Aoife giggled, taking out a pistol, McWriter shrieked as a bright white energy bullet shot into her, paralyzing her for a moment and making her drop to the ground, Aoife quickly covered John’s eyes as she watched the magnificent process of mismatching, watching the body turn a bright white then cracking like a shell, and them come out the same physically.

“WHATTHEHELL.” McWriter shrieked, Jumping about ten feet into the air before landing gracefully. 

“Hello! Kenzie, is it?” Aoife greeted, as she slowly began to slip out of Alex’s body, her figure slipping into a shadow then melting out of the ground like a shadowy monster, only to reveal a tiny 5’ teen .

“Enjoy Alexander for the moment, John, I have a lady to seduce.” Aoife exclaimed, skipping over to Mackenzie who stared at the tiny Irishmen with a beet red face. 

“Hello, my name is Aoife, at your service madam, you used to be in possession of a certain fiddle correct? That you gave to one Jasmine Cephas Jones?” Aoife spoke, kissing her gently on the hand, Kenzie nodded and pushed a strand of hair back.

“Great! Welcome to the good side, we’re still working on a team name but I think it should be yours because your name is stunning Mackenzie!” Aoife flirted, Mackenzie looked like she was going to faint before shooting a comeback at Aoife. 

“Interesting because I rather like your name, Aoife.” Mackenzie teased, Aoife blushed before slowly stepping back and entering Alex’s body again, much to John’s disliking. 

“Anyways dearie, welcome to 1780! This is Colonel John Laurens and we got some more cool old dudes downstairs.” Aoife winked as John picked her up, Mackenzie shuffled over to them and followed the two downstairs only to be greeted with many unfamiliar and familiar faces from paintings she’d seen and the back of a poofy haired guy’s head who wasn’t turning around just yet. 

“You’re George Washington! Cool, and you’re Eliza Schuyler!? I-I’m.... I’ve actually been transported to 1780 by a cute Irish chick.” Mackenzie exclaimed, everyone staring at her strangely.

“Hey Kenz.” Anthony grinned, turning around to face her, she gasped and rushed down the stairs and quickly smacked Anthony.

“JESUS CHRIST MACKENZIE.” Anthony hissed, everyone at the table tensed up.

“JESUS CHRIST ME!? YOU CALL ME AND RUN AWAY THEN TRANSPORT TO WORK WITH A SMALL IRISH BEAN.” Mackenzie accused.

“I’m 5’0.7 inches thank you.” Aoife commented as she was sat down at her chair.

“So… McWriter just got mismatched, correct?” Lafayette guessed, Mackenzie, Aoife, John and Anthony all nodded.

“Damn.” Washington and the King sighed in unison as Mackenzie took her seat.

“Anthony did you answer their questions?” Aoife chimed, Anthony nodded, then proceeded to clap his hands.

“Any more questions?” Anthony asked, Washington snapped his fingers.

“Why are we doing this? What exactly does Time Force and our enemy ‘Stook’ have to do with all of us, I know John, Thomas, the King and Alexander all got swapped but why them and now why us- Why are you invading Alex’s body like this?” Washington asked, Aoife whistled and snapped her fingers back at him.

“Well, you see, Time Force can be tampered with, since Anthony’s a beacon he’s unstable and can easily be tampered with so we’re protecting him so all of us don’t you know, get unstable because technically Anthony’s the most powerful here, and Stook wants Anthony, Alexander and Lin because Alexander recently has become a beacon, something I’ve neglected to really mention before until you’re all here, so Stook is trying to get Anthony and Alex’s power, so far Alexander is being protected by me which is why I’m in his body, but Lin is being drained on the other side quickly so Stook can get his power to try and invade us and take Anthony and Alexander so she has power, we’re protecting it by doing all this. Unfortunately Anthony is probably going to need to start sharing his own body with someone since he’s getting unstable and It’ll probably be Laf’s or John’s, whoever’s more comfortable sharing with Ant, Washington, what we’re doing here is protecting the timelines, Stook wants to make them into one continuous one that she rules. We’re trying to stop the world from collapsing like that.” Aoife explained.

Everyone nodded, John and Lafayette both shooting looks to each other.

“Aoife, I believe John has had too many shenanigans already to be doing another one so soon, so I would be willing to share with monsieur Anthony.” Lafayette chimed in, Aoife and John nodded, Washington just looked pale.

“Well the sooner the better, Anthony lead him upstairs, Kenzie would you be a dear and take me up?” Aoife asked, Kenzie nodded quickly and lifted Aoife bridal-style and the four went upstairs, leaving the others down.

“What are we going to do?” Hercules asked, keeping his fists clenched on the table.

“I trust Aoife if it means Alexander is safe. I’ve certainly chosen my side.” John chimed in they all nodded.

“I agree.” Eliza added, each of them all turned to Eliza.

“Look, I don’t want to be thrown into more time shenanigans but if we must, I will side with Aoife and John rather than this stook character.” Frederick continued, knowing his opinion wouldn’t really influence anyone other than Jefferson, who also contributed.

“I agree with Frederick.” Thomas supplied.

“As do I- I’ll side with Eliza any day.” Angelica smiled, Peggy also shot a grin at Eliza.

“Alright, any objections to this?” Washington asked, they all shook their heads no.

“Okay, so we’re doing this.” Hercules murmured.

“For Alexander.” Eliza corrected.

“For Alexander.” They all spoke in unison as the four- no, three decended down the stairs, Anthony/Lafayette awkwardly wobbled down the stairs and stabilized themselves.

“Easy does it mon ami.” Lafayette mumbled, everyone at the table chuckled as they inspected the new Laf/Ant hybrid. It looked mostly like Anthony but the lips popped out more like Lafayette’s and more spindly features, plus the fact that he was taller.

“Alright, folks how’s everyone doing down here?” Aoife chuckled, still being held by Kenize.

“We’ve chosen our side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wild LafAnthony appears 
> 
> George Washington 100/100 HP  
> > Attack   
>  > Screech 10/10 PP
> 
> George Washington used Screech  
> It broke LafAnthony's heart
> 
> LafAnthony 100/100 HP -heartbroken-  
> > Attack  
>  > Hug  
> It's super effective! Washington is sobbing!


	8. Now, We Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying begins *flashbacks to exams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

“S-so… Anthony was in your bathroom?” Jasmine asked, she had been lead into the house fifteen minutes ago and filled in with all the previous details, obviously trying to hide the desperate and terrified look on her face as Vanessa walked out to go check on Lin.

“He was sharing bodies with an Aoife character, yeah.” Phillipa explained.

Jasmine took a long deep breath in and held it there for a moment, closing her eyes and shaking away her emotions, then she proceeded to let out a long breath and open up her eyes and plastered a smile on it.

“He’ll be back soon, he knows what he’s doing- besides, he protected me? Correct? Anyways, anything else I should know?” Jasmine asked as Vanessa walked back from the living room. 

“You should probably see Lin’s situation… Then I have one more thing about Anthony to show you about.” Phillipa shot a glance over to Vanessa, who made a hurt looking face before leading the group into the living room, Jasmine and Phillipa both gasped audibly as they saw the man locked in place with convulsing pain and a blank hole in his chest, everything there had vanished right where his belly button was. 

“Jesus Christ Lin!” Jasmine gasped, covering her mouth and rushing over to her boss and putting a comforting hand on his side, he winced and watched as Jasmine shot her hand away from Lin like she’d been burnt.

“Just leave him on there for now, we can’t do anything about the hole- we just have to rely, and as much as I hate saying it; on Aoife and the Ally figure to stop fighting, welcome to team protect Lin.” Vanessa half-smiled with obvious fear in her eyes as she lead the other two out of the room once more, leaving Lin there was risky but it pained her to see him like that.  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“They’ve fortified their biggest weakness.” Ally explained, pacing back and forth through the room; staring into a looking glass with a mortified expression, everyone had decided to meet up Daveed’s house, minus Mackenzie, Vanessa, Pippa and Jasmine that was.

“What do you mean?” Chris asked, crossing his arms.

“Anthony and Alexander, their beacons- they’ve both fused with a protective force… Anthony is sharing a body with one Marquis de Lafayette and Alexander as I’ve said before is quote on quote sharing with Aoife.” Ally explained, lowering the looking glass to her thigh and holding up her other arm to bite her nails gently. 

“Do we have any other path into their forces- we obviously have to act fast here, what is this going to be like, a physical fight?” Daveed asked, Ally turned over to him, her long plaid skirt swishing in the air as she did so.

“Of course- I mean, somewhat. Our best offense in this situation would be me- I have multiple years of fighting experience, no we more need to fight verbally and interdimensionally.” the Ally continued, tapping her foot on the ground as she spoke. 

“Interdimensionally?” Groff cut in with a raise of an eyebrow, he seemed overall nervous about the situation, he wasn’t exactly built for fighting or at all prepared for verbal, god forbid interdimensional fighting. 

“It’d be a very intense and life threatening version of laser tag, but if you get hit enough you blast off into literally nothing and constantly hop through time, a fate worse than death in my opinion, but here’s the thing, they got two fortified beacons and a mismatched fighter who has strong connection with me- they have the upper hand in this fight. Beacons are powerful, fast and incredibly hard to predict, no matter how much training they’ve had, and the connected fighter to me is a huge threat since she carries my bloodline’s code.” Ally looked around to see if they all understood.

“So we’re at such a bad disadvantage and all, cool, that makes sense- how will we win?” Oak butted in, Ally quickly turned to face him and shot a quick finger gun at him.

“They certainly have the muscle, but she’s working with a bunch of historical rich political people, and what are political rich people known for not possessing~?” Ally pointed at Oak for the answer.

“Brains.” he answered, everyone collectively giggled to themselves.

“Correct! Now it may be true Aoife, Anthony and say- Lafayette would have good knowledge on strategy and war, seeing how they’ve fought in war or are modern and have re-lived the past events via story and history lessons- but! Aoife is just a child and she’s bossy as hell and usually doesn’t listen to others unless she likes them, she’s stubborn and headstrong to a point she’s clumsy and quick-witted, and not in a good way mind you.” Ally sat down in an empty chair and picked at her nails.

“Seeing how she’s already fortified things it’d make sense that she’s trying to get this done fast, so I have an outline for a plan, you’re all smart here- so if you see flaws, point them out- I do not care how small.” Everyone collectively nodded.

“Alright, first on the list- everyone is armed with guns like mine, what they do is mess with time force and make people unstable, they’re connected to earth and you can see them but they cannot touch anything with time force- including their weapons, willows we call them, so they become willows if we hit them. Everything sound good so-far?” Everyone nodded besides Daveed who shot a hand up, Ally pointed at him and went back to uncontrollably biting at her already mangles nails.

“I’d say it sounds fine, but I have a slight concern, wouldn’t Aoife- since she’s so triggerhappy be carrying something threatening while we carry simple willow-makers, let’s call them that, what kind of guns does she carry?” Daveed asked, Ally took a moment to consider this before speaking once more.

“She can mismatch people with similar time force code with some, fuse with an enemy and drain the life out of them with another and ones that feed time force to others- the only notable one is the time force feeder, it will make you unstable, so you’d become a drifter like me, you’d need to steal time force but you’d be completely physical, and at worse if you get bombarded with it you become unstable or there’s a rare scenario you become a beacon, she owns no willowmakers- besides we can enhance gear with certain energy to make it afraid of time force.” Ally shrugged, everyone nodded as a queue for her to continue her plans.

“So, Aoife has a tendency of being misleading, she will either bring everyone into a realm- in this case her best vantage point is a little crack in the time continuum, it’s basically a big arena lost in time where she loves to mess around in- If i were her I’d transport people there, so I’ve already created a map of the area that we can play around with.” She explained, pulling said map out of seemingly nowhere and spreading it across the desk.

it was a full colour overhead view of the arena, it looked suspiciously like an old greek tournament building with the big pillars of white rock and shiny floor with huge sets of chairs for people to watch from. The arena was completely empty besides three pillars going down the center of the fighting grounds, possibly a place to hide behind- but who knows.

“Is there a way to knock down the pillars while in fight? Using them against the enemy would be good, causing them to scatter around to places where we can shoot them from- they’re most likely to hide around the outer ones since it has more coverage and they can easily circle around them, so early in the fight if we knock them down they’ll be forced into our willowmaker fire.” Chris suggested, having incredible knowledge on strategies for some odd reason. 

“Splendid Idea!” Ally grinned.

“We should stay near the edges of the arena, more coverage once more and the only place we can’t flee is back. If we stick to the middle they’ll easily wrap around us and hold us at gunpoint early on” Daveed added in, tracing out where he meant on the map, everyone agreed with that as well.

And there they sat, for hours on end, discussing their plan until it was molded to near-perfection, but the real question was how would it play out in response to a bunch of heavily trained ex-military soldiers with marksman’s aim and two beacons, none of them were sure, for all they had now was time.

_Time to study, my enemies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-
> 
> Sorry about that, get ready for fights.


	9. We Rise and We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie and Aoife times (I wanted to make this longer and have some more canon characters since I don't think anyone came for these two but plot)

“That’s it, I’m gonna murder her.” Aoife grumbled, clutching her head with an unamused look. The others had filtered out of the house for the night after their initial planning, everyone was exhausted so Aoife decided her best bet was to dismiss them, Mackenzie was the only one who stayed in her little stone home with Aoife. 

“What do you mean?” Mackenzie asked, sitting on the end of Aoife’s surprisingly large bed.

 

“Stook’s an asshat, she just whispered into my damn brain to study, which means that she think’s she has the upper hand but she’s just a moron who thinks she can out-plan everyone and beat good strategy with war-vets with some crafty little scheme.” Aoife ranted, throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her point. 

“She can shove her own foot up her ass.” Kenzie commented, causing Aoife to burst out into a fit of giggles.

“You are quite the character, Mackenzie, I rather enjoy your company.” Aoife commented causing the other girl’s face to flush.

“Honestly, the only thing that’s keeping me sane right now is the fact that I’m in bed with another cute girl… That came out wrong.” Mackenzie facepalms.

“I mean I am a very cute girl.” Aoife commented, lifting her leg high in the air for some odd reason.

“You’re in a man’s body.” Kenzie shot back, Aoife looked offended for a moment before slipping out of Alexander’s body and appearing right in front of Kenzie in a french-girls pose, If there was such thing as a distressed whale hitting puberty, that would be the closest thing to the noise Mackenzie made. 

“Like what you see?” Aoife teased.

“I stand corrected.” Mackenzie wheezed.

“Anyways…” Aoife spoke as she slipped back into Alexander’s body before he re-gained consciousness.  
“Are you sure you aren’t a fragment of my imagination, all of your witchy magic reminds me of when I used to be addicted to prescription painkillers.” Aoife dropped dead silent as Mackenzie said that before sliding forward.

“Why would you tell me that?” Aoife asked, it was surprising to see someone who truly trusted her, even though she feared it was a slip-up.

“You seem trustworthy, like you get it and stuff, I trust you.” Mackenzie admitted, Aoife looked completely stoked yet confused.

“You’ve known me for a good two hours.” Aoife raised her eyebrow and watched as Mackenzie leaned back on the bed so she was next to Aoife.

“I’m taking psychology and sociology in school I’m practically a FBI profiler.” Mackenzie shrugged, Aoife chuckled again, her little mischievous giggle set Mackenzie’s cheeks on fire.

“Well you’re the first person who’s trusted me so quickly, even Anthony took- okay well I technically just took control of him and he was confused so he trusted me so I don’t know if he does truly trust me or not but, thank you.” Aoife smiled, feeling accomplished.

“So why do you share your body with Alexander anyways?” Mackenzie asked out of the blue, Aoife smiled and began to explain, something she loved doing.

“Alexander, much like Anthony, is a beacon of time force, and he’s connected to one Lin-Manuel Miranda, I think you know him- I’m draining both of their time force so I can stay stable, while at the same time I’m protecting Alexander from getting into Stook’s grasps.” Aoife finished, Mackenzie’s expression grew dark.

“What about Lin? If he’s not in danger you’re basically using him for nothing?” Mackenzie snapped, Aoife looked surprised at her sudden shift in tone.

“I’m using him to gain more power, so we can win, Mackenzie.” Aoife shot back, trying to stay calm- she had a tendency to loose her cool. 

“Lin’s kind of using that energy to be alive, to take care of his son and his Wife and write more musicals and I don’t know, Live!” Mackenzie sat up suddenly, her expression cold and unwelcoming.

“Yes, but we’re talking about the greater good here, If we lose this fight the world will go into complete destruction, Stook will make one singular timeline and everything will lose balance, it’s one man connected to a strong force, he’s making us strong Mackenzie!”

“What does she want so badly, what cursed her to think this way!? Why does she want some singular timeline, what are we doing this for!?” Mackenzie continued to ramble, Aoife was close to losing her cool.

“We’re doing this so our universe doesn’t fall into utter destruction and unbalance! If she gets her way, nobody dies and nobody is born- everyone is immortal and lives in utter despair for seeing everything and never doing anything new, it’s torture and throws off the circle of life!” Aoife explained, sitting upright as well.

“Well she shouldn’t have the power to do so! She sounds like a selfish princess!” Mackenzie growled.

“The reason I’m protecting Alexander and Anthony is so she doesn’t get that power, but since you’re being selfish about Lin then she will have the access to the power, he’s like a key to Alexander, but with me in here, the key does not fit!” Aoife kept her cool, explaining like a math teacher would in a boring lecture.

“Then why am I here? I’m obviously not an important factor in your plans!” Mackenzie snapped, crossing her arms and turning away.

“God sakes, yes you are! You had that stupid fiddle that came from Stook’s bloodline, you’re her flesh and blood, she can’t hurt you, you’re protection- god, for all you know you could save all of our lives out there, so don’t pull that on me young lady!” Aoife slipped out of her collected tone into a more strict one. 

“Well then we have to go find the fiddle and burn it!” Mackenzie smiled, standing up like she got the best idea.

“It doesn’t work that way, Jasmine is using it for protection, if we burn it all of the connected forces you share with our enemy will be broken and you’ll be useless! If you burn it Lin, Alexander and I become open targets to just shoot at.” 

“Well then let me talk to my relative! Maybe she’ll just go like ‘yeah I’ll stop’” Mackenzie stated, still looking pumped up.

“She’s a selfish, stuck up son of a bayonet.” Aoife commented.

“Maybe enough shouting will shut her up.” Mackenzie continued.

“JESUS CHRIST MACKENZIE DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID!?” Aoife snapped.

“Yeah you’re draining the life from my brother.” Mackenzie growled, sitting back down and getting deadly close to Aoife, towering over the small girl.

“Because If I don’t then I’ll die, and let’s be honest I’m the most important person here in this damn situation!” Aoife made a double facepalm like what she was saying was so obvious, Mackenzie wasn’t having it.

Mackenzie slapped Aoife across the fact, that shut her up.

“DO YOU HEAR HOW MUCH OF A SELFISH GREEDY ASSHAT YOU SOUND LIKE RIGHT NOW!? How about you come off our big-ass Irish highhorse and listen to reason.” She groaned

“God you sound like a mini version of our enemy right now.” She mumbled, apparently too loud because Aoife shot her an offended look.

“You have the damn nerve to slap me and compare me to my enemy.” Aoife growled.

“Hey, you’re the one acting like a selfish greedy bastard right now.” Mackenzie shot back.

“You’re the one who- stop fighting stop fighting stop… Please... STAY OUT OF THIS ALEXANDER.” Aoife shouted, Mackenzie went silence.

“Get out of my damn house, Mackenzie.” Aoife growled.

“At least I know where I stand on your chessboard. I’m just a mere pawn in your game of ‘Capture the Queen’” Mackenzie frowned, getting off the bed and shuffling to the door.

“Wait- Mackenzie I’m sorry I’m just-” 

“Don’t you have an army to run?” Mackenzie said, slamming the door and stomping out of her stone house in rage.

She was unamused to feel the cold of the night hit her hard, giving her goosebumps, she had no idea where she was, her best bet right now was The Schuyler Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blep


	10. Sides divided, Soon Collided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, we're nearing the end, two more chapters get ready.

“Daveed, c’mere for a minute” Groff instructed, it had been a good hour of planning their offensive with Ally, they had all decided to take a break for a good two hours to cool down and let everything sink in, Daveed had dealt out drinks of milk and water to everyone in the room and had given everyone a bowl of grapes and laid all of the snacks he could possibly find in his cupboards and gave Chris the netflix remote. 

“Aight” Daveed shrugged and followed Jon into the hall for a moment, Ally giving them a confused but trusting look as they stepped out of the earshot of everyone.

“I don’t want to fight, I know it sounds weird, but just take a step back and look at the situation, we’re fighting our friends! Anthony, McWriter, Lafayette, G-Gabriel and Sam, the reason I called off the American war was not so I could change history and see the outcome, I wasn’t playing with the world like it was a game of chess, war is horrid Daveed- I had to read heaps of letters detailing kidnappings, and to think Lin and Anthony were fighting in those wars, Lin got shot in a war dammit! Now he’s just some big pawn connected to a huge force according to all of us, but have you stopped to think that the ‘big forces’ that are being fortified are human beings! Anthony and Alexander Hamilton!” Groff exclaimed in a dark and concerned tone.

“I… I never thought of it that way, this Aoife figure just seems like a power hungry pig with a bunch of cannons, I never stopped and thought that those canons were our… Friends…” Daveed admitted, looking ashamed, Jon didn’t get offended in the slightest, he simply continued.

“Listen, I agree that our Ally is the better option, I call her Ally for a reason, because that’s what she is, that’s what we all refer to her as, but I’m just saying- we’re threatening to erase people from existence, to live as a ghost! I agree with her it’s for the greater good but lives don’t need to be threatened, if Ally and Aoife can stop fighting and talk to each other it would be done much smoother, if I must, I will fight- but I will feel deeply ashamed if I harm anybody, hell, my heart has truly sank, I feel it! It’s horrid! I can’t imagine how much more shame I will feel if I have someone’s entire existence erased by my hands.” Groff looked like he was halfway to tears, Daveed had already let the waterworks flow, he’d grown so close to Anthony in their practise and in 1780, he’s now an enemy, he chose the wrong side and is being lead along, god forbid Anthony become unstable, he couldn’t live with the shame either.

“We’ll do what we are comfortable doing, that’s it.” Daveed responded, feeling deeply wounded by the entire conversation, it felt draining he felt light headed.

“Agreed.” Jon replied, shifting his weight from one foot to another,

“Um… Daveed, I haven't told anyone this yet… But when I was in 1780… I almost got assassinated and a small part of me wished for it to happen, for all I know I’m not suicidal, I just thought the world would be a bit better without all the rule from the king, and I feel bad for it.” Jon shifted on his feet once more, Daveed was frowning pitifully, Jon accepted the pity as he waited for a response.

“I understand that, you were trapped in the body of someone you’ve been taught to think as a villain, you felt guilty that all the weight from their action loomed on your shoulder, let me reassure you that you ain’t that guy, and maybe that guy ain’t the villain anyways, if you think about it nobody was really truly a good person back then, and nobody’s truly good now.” Diggs lectured, Groff smiled at this but still felt the wad of guilt tickling his throat and crawling up his back. 

“Everyone will try to tell you that the only person who can make you a bad person is yourself, but it’s a bunch of B.S, everyone around you affects who you are, people will make you want to do drugs or convince you to rob a bank or make you a judgmental person, so if anyone ever pulls that on you G-Sauce I will personally shove them into a sewer.” Daveed concluded with his big loving smile, it was infectious and Jon smiled back as the two regrouped with the others in the living room, Ally had left the household.

“Where did Ally go?” Jon asked, Oak raised a finger before answering.

“Went to go retrieve our widowmakers, then we’re gonna do some test firing on dummies so we know how to work with them.” Oak explained, causing everyone to nod to back up the statement, Daveed and Jon also bobbed their heads.

“Interesting, well make some room I’m watching this movie.” Jon declared, causing everyone to chuckle and make room for him on the couch.  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
“Alright folks, here are your weapons, I brought dummies in the back of my vehicle so if you want to help carry some in it would be nice.” Ally declared with her hands filled to the brim with the same model of gun, there were two of them strapped on both sides of her as she walked.

“I got it.” Chris declared- marching out of the building with Leslie, Oak and Renee on his tail while the others were handed their weapons, each of them holding them carefully and steadily, scared that any wrong movement might give catastrophic results.

One by one the dummies were placed into the house by Leslie, Chris, Oak and Renee, they were lined up neatly in Daveed’s basement, a place he never used anyways so may as well use it for an interdimensional weaponry testing grounds, right?

“Alright, so you just aim and fire, that’s it, pull the trigger, you don’t need to re-load, just work on your aim.” Ally instructed as they all lined up by the targets, Chris was the first to fire, striking his dummy in the chest with impeccable aim for his first time shooting, Groff wasn’t as lucky, just barely scraping his dummy’s arm as Renee shot her dummy’s head multiple times in the head.

“Jesus Renee, what are you an ex-military officer?” Leslie commented, firing his own at the target and hitting it in the chest.

“I used to do archery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *presses button on jukebox* ITS THE EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OF THE TIGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	11. We'll, Meet Again, Don't know Where, Don't know When.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun *smacks drums*   
> Knock knock. It's the Aoife squad With old people who fought in wars. With guns. Veterans  
> "O͜pe͡ņ,̨ t͡he͏ ͘timeline. ͠S̛t͜o̡p̛,̵ ҉ha͠vin͜g̷ i͝t ͝be̴ clo͞sed.̢" said the Aoife squad
> 
> Daveed and Ally hated this. "That sucks!" they said. "This sucks!!!"
> 
> ALSO, WHOEVER CATCHES THE HELLSING ULTAMITE ABRIDGED REFERENCE FIRST GETS LIKE,, A FREE ONE-SHOT

“Good afternoon, Aoife, how long has it been?” Ally asked, stepping out from behind one of the pillars of the old looking stadium with her arms crossed behind her back, fiddling nervously out of the view of her enemy. 

“Afternoon’ you old hag, it’s been only eighteen years since you decided to rain on my parade, but I’m sure you forgot that being so old, how’s the alzheimer's going for ya? Hope there’s an old people’s home in hell!” Aoife mocked, Ally scoffed at the loudmouthed girl’s antics and simply clamped her hands closer together, squeezing them together to release tension, she had to keep her calm.

“That big mouth of yours is going to get you killed, unfortunate seeing how that day will be today.” Ally responded, her face curling up into a twistedly confident smile.

“What a shame, you see I just recruited some foreign exchange students with me and I was hoping to show them your insides…” Aoife frowned, crossing her arms together as a group people began to flood out from behind her, her little army, the Schuylers, revolutionaries, Generals, King and his servants Gabriel and Sam and of course, the beacons.

“Ah yes, and where did these exchange students come from?” Ally asked, crossing her own arms and stepping back slowly to get a better look at them, none of them had any kind of weaponry in sight.

“Texas.” Aoife answered, snapping her fingers as her army pulled out their weapons, Aoife was quickly picked up by Mackenzie and ran away from the front lines as they all began firing, the ex-military soldiers and beyond fired with deadly aim- shooting out blinding white ammunition at Ally who simply stepped out of the fire as the two pillars on each side of the arena were knocked down, getting deadly close to hitting Sam, Gabriel and John on the other side.

“God damnit.” John groaned, leaping on top of the pillar and shooting from the slightly higher grounds at the newly revealed enemies, he hesitated every single time he pulled the trigger, these were his friends, now his enemies, faces he’d grown to memorize in 2017.

The sounds were deafening, if he knew any better he’d try and make them louder in his head to make him more aware, war changes everyone and he knew it. He tried desperately to remove the quick blasts of gunfire and the feeling that everything is heavy on his body, old phantom pains coming back to haunt him at every step he took, his shoulder ached, eyes burned, hands trembled and he hadn’t even gotten hurt yet. He heard a scream, the first person had been shot, he looked up with heavy eyes to see who it was and stumbled back in horror.

“HERCULES!” Someone had screamed, it sounded deadly familiar but he couldn’t put a name to the voice until they ran past him, Lafayette- that’s why it was so unfamiliar, he’d just been sharing his entire consciousness with another being, she shuddered at the thought- he just felt suffocated, the battlegrounds had gone deadly silent for a good ten seconds before the second person was hit.

It took a moment to register what just happened when the second person had been hit but John soon realized and it hurt, he felt his heart sink deep into his chest- his throat closed and hands trembled when he heard the gunshot, it was nearby- someone next to him had to have shot the other side, but he looked around and everyone had rushed to Hercules except for him, John had shot the second person and shame rose through him, he’d been taught war was okay, he’d been taught to shoot British troops with no mercy and he did so, he felt great pleasure in doing so, but when he saw the second person drop to their feet it hurt much more than he thought it would, this was his friend.

It was Leslie, dropped to his feet and clutching his jaw, his entire body had became lighter and he fizzed slightly in the air, like his entire body turned into static for a split second as he collapsed to the ground, blinking in and out of view, he knew his gun was supposed to remove bits of time force but it was absolutely horrifying to watch what he had done to an acquaintance he had grown dearly close to.

“FIRE!” Renee screeched over the deafening silence and the bloodbath resumed, though no blood was truly spread for all John knew, he hadn’t dared to turn back to see what had happened to Hercules, a dear friend to him since his early years in New York when he had moved straight from South Carolina.

Everyone was running to the sides of the arena, Aoife and Ally tucked safely in the back of the battalions bloodbath. Sniping others with an incredible aim, more people had been hit, Sam had been hit and out of a fit of rage Gabriel had shot Renee and Groff, causing them both to hit the ground and blink around uncontrollably.

This was when John had retreated to the back lines due to an order from Washington he could faintly hear, Hercules and Sam were back there, it was truly horrific to see. Hercules had been reduced to a sobbing wreck, he was simply floating there, desperately reaching at the floor but phasing right through it, he’d been reduced to nothing more than a willow- a ghost in John’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry Herc.” John whispered, trying to put a hand on his back only to have it phase through as well, John quickly pulled back in horror and turned his attention back to the battlefield and shot as much as he could- he could see Anthony/Lafayette both running around the battlefield with incredible strength and stamina ruthlessly shooting the others in a horrid blur of rage and panic.

“ANTHONY STOP IT” Someone had begged, it was Chris, wrestling the gun out of their hands but they persisted until the shot was fired and Chris was also reduced to a blur on the floor, now all that was left was Daveed and Ally on the opposing side versus Mackenzie, John, Anthony/Lafayette and Aoife. They outnumbered the others by a significant amount. 

“You’ve lost, you snake, now either we shoot the absolute hell out of you or we shove your fist into your throat and then shoot the absolute hell out of you.” Aoife giggled, stepping towards Daveed and Ally with a cocky grin.

“Watch your mouth.” Ally said dryly as she brang a pistol out of one of her pockets and fired it directly into Aoife’s heart with no hesitation or speaking, everyone flinched as she fell to the ground and began to be reduced to a horrifying molting pile of some disgusting looking powder, letting out a choked sob as she held her chest close.

“You’re coming with me, we go together and we can get out together, you’re powerful, we’re powerful together Alexander…. You’re coming with me…” Aoife giggled maniacally as her hair slowly began to fizzle up into a pathetic looking poof of dry curls.

“ALEXANDER!” John screeched in horror, dropping his weapon and sprinting to Aoife, grabbing her by the arm and cupping her cheek hoping she’d let Alexander go this one last time.

“AOIFE!” Mackenzie had yelled at the same time rushing to the girl’s side, and squeezing her other hand, Ally had disappeared from sight as everyone had gone deadly silent and still.

“Macken...Joh...S-sorry.” She choked out before vanishing from sight- taking Alexander’s weak consciousness and body with her.

 

John let out a choked sob before letting out a gut wrenching scream, like he had just lost his own child, he had lost the only person who truly gave his life meaning, he wasn’t fighting for Aoife’s victory, he was fighting for Alexander’s freedom the entire time, she had simply let him go with her like he was some sort of tool to help her escape, a file inside of a cake given to a prisoner, it was disgusting in his mind.

Mackenzie on the other hand had an entire different story, though she had endured the horrid yelling fit she had grown to accept Aoife, she trusted her in a way she never trusted anyone before, even if she was her little pawn in a chess game , even if Aoife was using her she was lovesick, a horrid curse she didn’t want to get rid of. Even with the unfortunate bumps in their young relationship she had loved Aoife and to see her gone was unbearabl-

“Well this is unfortunate.” Ally cut off their moment of silence with the sound of a gun cocking, she had grabbed Anthony/Laf by the arm and held the gun up to their head, they gulped and flinched.

“You sadistic asshole….” John spat, standing to his feet and picking up his own gun with shaky fingers, Mackenzie left at his feet sobbing uncontrollably.

“You call me that when the little rat just took away the person you love, the only person you’ve ever felt affections for.” Ally narrowed her eyes and fiddled with the trigger of her gun, the willows floating in deadly silence.

John took a moment to try and suck in a swallow but it failed, he tried again and again but it was so hard to swallow he turned away in grief and stood there shaking.

“Do it then, take the world from everyone, ruin the damn earth, be the bad guy.” John whispered with a dry throat, walking back to his group of friends, he felt ashamed being the only physical one and it seemed as if everyone felt the same way they turned away from him and Ally and waited for screams and gunshot.

“Let them go.” another voice called, John, Thomas and Frederick were the only ones that turned around to see who it was only to be met with another horrifying sight- Lin was standing there, being held upright by Philipa and Vanessa, he looked absolutely dreadful, almost half of his body was semi-transparent or fully gone, Ally blinked and scoffed.

“Why?” She asked, holding the fused beacon together, they shivered.

“Because I got this stupid thing!” Jasmine called out from behind Ally, holding the fiddle in her hand, she raised the bow up to Ally’s neck and watched her shrink down into a small defenseless looking stance.

“Don’t.” Ally hissed as she watched Jasmine hold the violin over her head like she was going to break it, Jasmine stuck out her tongue and slammed the violin on the ground, watching the expensive antique smash.

Everything went white.

“What the hell is Lin doing to Jon….” Chris whispered to Vanessa, her attention was quickly turned to the horrifying sight that was Lin holding Jon above his head like he was about to throw him, he was yelling something the three couldn’t understand, something about the scene seemed familiar but Vanessa simply shook her head.

“Yeah, I’m not having a broken table or a broken Jon tonight…” Vanessa groaned as Chris put a warm hand on her shoulder before beginning to walk towards the mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fic was weird, I didn't want to make it so insert character focussed so I decided to reset the Mismatched timeline after this, Aoife and Ally are gone, I hope you enjoyed their antics, they were no more than puppet masters, more true mismatched shenanigans will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> The language is Gaelic btw!!!
> 
> But anyways HYPE HYPE MISMATCHED SEQUEL HYPE !!!!!


End file.
